Wedding Dress One Shot
by HopeIsHere
Summary: When Harry Styles lost the love of his life because of something stupid he did, he now has to suffer the consequences and watch as one of his best mates fall for her too and eventually have a happy life with each other.


Wedding Dress

*In Harry's Point of View*

* * *

HopeIsHere

* * *

_Never should've let you go_

_Never found myself at home_

_Ever since that day that you walked_

_Right out the door_

_You were like my beating heart_

_That I, I can't control_

_Even though we've grown apart_

_My brain can't seem to let you go_

I glanced at you from across the table, and I saw your face, blank and emotionless. But when I stared in your eyes, pain and misery was obvious. I couldn't stand to see your face, and every time my eyes and yours would meet, you seem to always turn away and avoid my gaze. It hurts me that this was how it was going to be. It hurts me that we once looked at each other with love, adoration and affection and now we can't bear look at each other anymore. It seemed the tension in the air was getting heavier by the second, and it was suffocating us. Then you couldn't take it anymore, you stood up abruptly and muttered "I'm sorry," before you passed me by and walked out the door of the little coffee shop where we first met. I'm now seating at the table all alone, I put my head in my hands and just let the tears flow out quietly and slowly. I wiped it away with my hand, and stood up for a walk to clear my mind and think.

_Thinking back to the old times_

_When you kept me up late at night_

_We use to mess around_

_Laugh and play, fuss and fight_

_I guess it's too late; I'm dancing this dance alone_

_This chapters done, the story goes on_

I walk around the park and just think about the whole extent of me and Charlotte's relationship. It started when I was in this small coffee house just across the street of the studio. I was at the counter ordering my usual coffee, Caramel Macchiato. Then as I paid and got my coffee, I turned around to go back to the studio when I bumped into someone. I instantly said sorry and I looked up to her face, and my breath was taken away.

Her face was breathtakingly beautiful, her chocolate brown hair was long and silky and her eyes were strikingly grey. Her face was natural, she didn't have a single trace of makeup on and her face was just beautiful, she had a pale face but she had red rosy cheeks that really caught me. She saw me looking at her and she waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped back to reality and regained my composure before saying sorry repeatedly. She stopped me and said "It's okay, it's really okay."

"How about I make it up to you?" I asked, eagerly wanting to keep our conversation going and hoping to get to know her more. She smiled and said "Okay, what do you have in mind?" I grinned and said "How about I buy you your coffee then we can go on a date?" She laughed and said "You're asking me on a date and yet you don't even know my name, I don't even know your name." I quickly retorted "Okay, my name is Harry Styles and what's your name then?" She replied "Charlotte Havens."

"See, I now know your name, so can I take beautiful Ms. Havens on a date?" She chuckled then nodded her head and told me her coffee. I ordered hers and mine then we chatted for a while before we had to go and exchanged numbers.

Soon, we would meet in the same coffee house, every day at the same time and chat. Then I introduced her to the boys and we got along together fine. We became best friends and we always had that little routine. We would always go to the same coffee house, have a chick flick movie marathon every Friday, and we would just have fun enjoying each other's company. It was after two good months of the boys teasing us together and making fun of me for not asking her, so I finally had the guts to ask her out. She agreed and our dates continued.

_Baby_

_Can't believe that you are not with me_

_'Cause you should be my lady_

_All I want is to set your heart free_

_But if you believe that you belong with him_

_Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you_

_Remember, I will always be here for you_

_Even if it kills me to see you_

_In that wedding dress, dress_

_Oh see you in that wedding dress, dress_

_See you in that wedding dress, dress_

_Oh see you in that wedding dress, oh no_

Our relationship was going great, and we were inseparable until the day I made a mistake. Charlotte and I had a fight, which was very rare, and I was so depressed I decided to subside it with some alcohol. It wasn't what I normally did but anything the boys did could cheer me up. That fight was so intense that it went up to at least three weeks. I had been drinking lots already and I was starting to get dizzy and I knew that anything I would do now, I would just regret it. Then a girl came up to me, we started to talk, then flirt and things lead to another.

I woke up the next morning with the girl from last night beside me and things seemed to fit in my mind. I cheated on Charlotte. I got up as soon as I can and quickly woke the girl so she could get out. I put on some clothes and went out the room to find all the boys in the living room and they smiled at me and greeted me good morning. But it quickly disappeared when they saw the girl stand behind me. They looked at each other for a moment, telepathically conversing before they stared at me, and I saw something in all of their eyes: Disappointment. The girl left and the boys talked to me and told me to tell Charlotte what just happened.

So, that's why I sat in our favorite coffee shop and we talked. I explained but she just couldn't take it, therefore we broke up. We stayed civilized to each other, we would only nod at each other when we meet and we would make small, polite conversations. But deep inside, I wanted to just hug her and go back to the way we were, but I couldn't, I screwed it up.

_Snappin out this misery_

_Depression this ain't me_

_But I always turn around_

_180 degrees_

_You got control of me_

_And I, I can't explain_

_Somebody call 911 Emergency_

_Before I go insane_

After a few months, we were both starting to heal. Then she started hanging out with us when Louis told her that life wasn't the same without her. She eventually agreed when I gave her the approval stating that we had no more tension. I couldn't believe that we were one of those few former couples that we were still friends.

_Since you've moved on_

_You took a piece of me give it back_

_So much pain in my chest_

_Blacking out, heart attack_

_I guess it's too late; I'm dancing this dance alone_

_It's too late_

After realizing that I couldn't find anyone else other than Charlotte in my life, I decided to try and give it a go one more time, but I would have to talk to her first. I bought her a bouquet of pink and white with red tips carnations, her favorite flowers and went to her flat. But it seemed she wasn't interested in giving it one more chance for our love. Just by looking at her flat's window, there she was with Liam, they were talking and when I looked at her face, she seemed happy. I let it pass for a while, I thought they were only probably hanging out, but they seemed closer and closer every time I saw them together. Then I was proven all wrong when Liam came to me one day and asked if he could ask Charlotte out, and if I was okay with it. I thought about it, and if he made her happy then I wouldn't take her happiness away so I gave them my blessing.

_Baby_

_Can't believe that you are my big me_

'_Cause you should be my lady_

_All I want is to set your heart free_

_But if you believe that you belong with him_

_Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you_

_Remember, I will always be here for you_

_Even if it kills me to see you_

_In that wedding dress, dress_

_Oh see you in that wedding dress, dress_

_See you in that wedding dress, dress_

_Oh see you in that wedding dress, oh no_

Liam and Charlotte's relationship seemed great, they never had a single fight and they just looked great, and I was dying inside. I then decided that I should also look for my happiness. And in a year, I haven't found a single girl who I wanted to go for, and all the while, Liam and Charlotte had already taken a big step that Charlotte and I haven't done. They had moved in together.

Another year had passed and things were going great with our music careers and apparently so had Liam and Charlotte's relationship. All our fans love her and she had no enemy or death threat at all, they were all supportive of their relationship. And every time I log on to twitter or just hear the news and hear that they were going strong, it breaks my heart to pieces.

Then one day, they both asked us that we go to lunch with them in Nando's since they had a big announcement to tell us. We all ate and chatted for a while and when we were about to order for dessert, they finally told us. They were getting married. Then I felt all my insides twist and my heart shattered into a million pieces, but I just forced a smile and congratulated them.

_And I see you with your man_

_And it's hard to understand_

_If we belong, if I did you wrong,_

_Where we even began_

_We would always fuss and fight_

_And it seems nothing was right_

_But I loved you girl and you were_

_My world but you'd never trust this guy_

'_Cause the things I do when_

_I'm on the stage,_

_They say I'm a superstar_

_You couldn't understand all_

_The female fans_

_And then we grew apart_

_And I just don't get when_

_You're acting like some other person_

_But I try my best to hold on_

_At the times when it ain't working_

_And every time that you say_

_It's over it breaks my heart_

_And I don't know why_

'_Cause you've done it a lot_

_Of times in the past_

_But I get back up and try_

_You said we could work it out,_

_How could you hurt me now?_

_And you moved on to the next,_

_I'm left with an imperfect smile_

Over the time they prepared for their small garden wedding where only family and friends were attending, which was both the wedding they had imagined they would have, I tried to date girls again but not a single of them caught my eye and stole my heart.

I talked to Louis about it and then he said I needed a closure. It would mean that I would have to talk to Charlotte about how I feel and if she didn't feel the same way, then I would have to move on at some point. So I planned the best closure, I had taken permission from Liam about what I had planned, and he seemed hesitant at first but agreed nonetheless.

I wanted it to be like the best date that we had when we were together. So I spent a whole week just preparing it and when the day came, I was nervous as hell. I picked her up from Liam's place and went to the park where I once walked when we had broken up. I had laid a blanket on the grass where we had a small picnic, then she noticed the balloons and papers that were inside the picnic basket and she realized what I had planned. She smiled and said "I know what you're doing Styles, trying to recreate our best date ever." I smiled knowing I was caught and just shrugged. She then said "Why did we really have this, honestly?" I sighed and said "I need a closure or something, before you get married, I just want to express all the feelings that I still hold in my heart." I expected her to say something but she just nodded for me to continue. I continued "Look Charlotte, I just want to say is that I still love you, I can never forget all the times we had together and I really wanted us to be together again. And even if I dated all the girls in the world, they can never compare to you, they can never replace what I felt for you. They can never steal my heart." I laughed and continued "At one point, I even said to myself that you're a thief, because you stole my heart, and you still have it."

She stared far away and she was silent. I looked at her and I was afraid of what was going through her mind. I spoke "Charlie, please say something." She sighed and said "I don't know what to say, I loved you, I really love you but I love Liam. I know I can never forget all the times we had together, and I have moved on and I have forgiven you to what you did, and everything was fine."

I shook my head and said "Charlie, I just want to ask you, do you love me?"

She was silent then she whispered "I love you, but not the way you want me to. I'm sorry Harry." I smiled faintly and said "Well, here's my closure, I want to thank you for finally confirming it for me. I hope we can still be friends."

She smiled and pulled me into a hug and said "Not just friends, best friends." And we had stayed in each other's warm embrace for a while and as we slowly pulled away, I had rested my forehead on hers. I kissed my nose with hers and I looked at her luscious pink lips, and I looked into her eyes for permission. She smiled and closed her eyes and kissed her one last time, and I put as much passion and love as I can. We pulled away in a few seconds and I smiled before standing up and offering her my hand and said "So, you want to do the balloon thing?" She took my hand, stood up and shouted out "Hell Yeah!" and we started our favorite little tradition. We took our favorite colored paper and wrote a wish or a saying or anything that we wanted on it. Then we blew our balloons until it was big and we tied it up with a string then also attaching the note to the balloon, we can never tell each other what was written on the paper unless it had been at least a year or that wish came true. I looked at her and she looked at me, we smiled at each other and stared at our balloons that floated into the endless sky and we would never know where it would go.

On the way home, I was curious on what she wrote on her first balloon, so I asked her "Hey Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I just wondered, what did you write on your first balloon?"

"Well, it has been a year, so I'll tell you. On the first wishing balloon, I wrote that I wanted to be with you forever. You?"

"I kind of wrote the same thing, I wrote that I wanted to grow old with you and settle down with you." She smiled at my words and I asked her again "What was the last thing you wrote on our last wishing balloon?"

She blushed then looked down and said "I wrote I love Harry Edward Styles. And you?"

"I wrote I vow to love Charlotte Stephanie Havens no matter what challenge might come and till death do us part. I will love her through sickness and health and through thick and thin. I will always find a way back to the warmth of your heart and call it my home. I will be there for you and speak when words are needed and give comfort and share silence when they're not. I vow to low you in all you are and whatever you may be and even when we part ways, I will always love you."

And as I said the last words of my speech, I heard her cry and I held her near and just keep her there while it lasts.

_But if you believe that you belong with him_

_Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you_

_Remember, I will always be here for you_

_Even if it kills me to see you_

_In that wedding dress, dress_

_Oh see you in that wedding dress, dress_

_See you in that wedding dress, dress_

_Oh see you in that wedding dress, oh no_

Soon, time flew, and everything was better than planned. Today was finally the wedding of Liam and Charlotte, two of my best friends in the world. The ceremony and reception had taken place where I said before, in a garden, but it was mostly a park. The area was secluded and there were only a few people, the boys, Liam's family and Charlotte's family and their close friends too. The boys and I were actually going to sing them some songs and Niall was hired as the simple guitarist that would have to be the musical entertainment.

The ceremony started and it was all well and perfect, they had said their own personal vows and it was time for them to slip the ring on each other to finally officialise their love to one another. Before they had said their I Do's, out of the blue, a familiar green balloon had floated down to her, she picked it up and read it, she looked at me and smiled and let the balloon fly once again in the blue sky. I remember what it was and I knew it was my balloon, and I certainly remembered what I had written in that certain balloon. _I love Charlotte Stephanie Havens_.

They had said their I Do's and finally it was time to kiss the bride. I watched as Liam carried Charlotte bridal style and kissed her, and I thought I was going to feel that awful feeling again, but it never came, I was okay.

Even though for a second, it killed me to see her in her wedding dress, it was all fine now. I was happy, she was happy and we were going to be fine. I know in time, I will find a girl that will steal my heart but I know for sure, I will always love Charlotte Stephanie Havens.

* * *

If you guys like this, then please check out my first 1D fanfic, Beautiful Lie. Hope you guys like it! :D

By the way, if you think it's familiar, like you've read it from somewhere, it's probably from my other account in , my account name there is SweetNovember.

With Love, HopeIsHere 3


End file.
